Heavy Snowfall
by Striped-Tie
Summary: In the middle of Russia, could Chris Redfield ask Jill Valentine a more out-of-place question? Language.


A/N;

This was a joke between myself and my friends, Tosh and Shin. Originally I was going to draw this as a comic – But then I remembered that I have a 10% complication rate when it comes to comics.

Yes, these are the sorts of things we talk about on our walks to and from school, to houses, bus stops, stores… XD Some days it's just awesome to be us. And it's always awesome to have friends like those two :3

* * *

Now there are different types of snow. There is hail, that in a great enough quantity can be deemed as snow, while there is also powder snow, soft and rather romantic at time. Then there are drifts, just a little heavier, or lighter depending on when you're from. Followed by that are storms, which can be quite annoying and cause some traffic problems.

Then there are blizzards... In the middle of Russia.

Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine stood in the middle of what appeared to be a raging storm, barely visible in the white snow… Even when one was in dark blue and the other was in green.

Chris stood somewhat idly, looking up at the sky, blinking back as much snow as possible – And there was a lot of snow. He was rubbing his arms, trying to add just a bit of extra heat to his body. Neither of the two had been moving, running, building up said heat that would be needed for them to ignore the snow. Instead, they were just waiting, looking up.

"I can't believe it! How did this happen?!" Jill hit the document in her hands with the back of her free hand, grunting loudly due to the frustration. She took a quick glance up, much like Chris, before looking back down at her document. "It doesn't make any sense! How in the world could they get the drop-off coordinates wrong?! It was clear!"

Chris sighed loudly, but had no way of being heard over the loud winds. He looked over at his partner, who still seemed to be trying to release her anger about the situation. They had been waiting there for about an hour, and where still waiting for the copter to come pick them back up.

He took steps in her direction, standing close and offering what body heat he could. She put up no real resistance, rather leaned against him as an acceptance of his silent offer.

"Shit… Can it get any worse?" He mumbled, more of growled so that his statement could be heard, "There's a blizzard, it's freezing cold, the helicopter's nowhere to be seen and will you marry me?"

"… Excuse me?"

Jill took several steps back, quirking an eyebrow and looking at him with a very questioning look. Her lips were parted, just making her manner quite clear. Did that question just leave his mouth?

"I said, 'Will you marry me?'." Chris repeated, as calm and collected, just as flaunt as when he originally asked.

She continued to gawk at him, completely ignoring the whiplash of the blizzard. Hell, everything else seems absolutely numb. "Chris, you can't be serious! N, No!!"

His expression changed to a very hurt one, heartbroken in fact. She could see that, past the snow. "Why not, Jill…?"

"We're in the middle of Russia!!" Jill threw her arms up in the air, leaning forward a fraction as she shouted her answer. Was he absolutely insane? Maybe his brain had gotten frostbite or something.

"Is that the only reason you're saying no?" He asked cautiously, walking forward to close the distance she had made between them. She quickly lowered her arms and took some steps back.

"We're sitting in the middle of a blizzard, and you just so casually and randomly ask me to marry you?! What the hell, Chris?!" It was probably an interesting scene, and she hadn't noticed that both hers and Chris' radio relays remained on – No doubt giving a nice broadcast for others to listen to. "Do you even have a ring for me then, boy? Didn't think so!"

As she asked her question, Chris had dipped his hand into a pocket of his heavily padded jacket, pulling out a small box. Jill simply muttered 'no no no' repeatedly as the young man dropped onto one knee, flicking the box open and holding it up to her.

"Marry me, Jill?"

"Uh… Gah… Russia, Chris! What part of Russia don't you understand?!"

"People get married in Russia all the time!"

"Not in the middle of a blizzard!!"

"Well it'll be interesting!"

"**We're in the middle of a blizzard!!**"

Jill stomped her foot on the ground, acting very similar to a young child throwing a tantrum. She couldn't begin to comprehend what was going on in her partner's mind. Though she had to admit, the ring itself, what she could see of it through the snow was certainly beautiful.

"So? The snow means nothing compared to---"

"Don't you dare start being romantic on me you bastard!" She barked, appearing quite panicky and jumpy, "How would we even out here, huh?! Do you see a priest, Redfield?!" Chris stood up; ignoring the pain the cold had caused his knee. He pointed upwards just as Jill heard the sound of the copter.

"Oh thank _Christ_! I think this god damn snow is making you delirious, Chris!"

No sooner had she stated that did the doors of the copter open, and no soon had _that_ happened did the woman's jaw drop.

Standing in at the door of the copter was the pilot, contently waving to greet the two, and standing next to him was, well, a priest. She looked back to Chris, her expression barely changed. Chris gave a simple shrug and a smile.

"So Jill… M---"

* * *

Chris had to somewhat thank the snow outside. It had made him numb, and he could barely feel the stinging pain that was caused earlier from the beautiful Ms. Valentine's palm against his cheek. Back at the Russian Base, now, it was nice to be out of the snow.

He rubbed a gloved hand over his cheek for a moment.

"Damn man, that feels like it's swelling up pretty bad. … Can I have my hand back, now?"

"Yeah, sorry." Chris quickly apologized, letting go of one of his teammates hands. The guy motioned with his hand in a different direction before walking off.

Down a hall to the left was a lobby, more like a muck around room for some of the current inhabitants of the building. Jill Valentine sat on one of the sofas that occupied the areas, trying to recover from her little blizzard outing that hadn't gone quite right. With a mug of hot chocolate in hand, she felt right at home.

She blew lightly over the top of the hot chocolate, a bit wary despite her strong desire to warm herself up. She took a quick sip, but clearly too quickly. She squeaked loudly, moving the mug away quickly waving her hand close to her lips. Bloody hot chocolate! One day she would have her revenge on it!

"Want me to kiss it better?"

Jill screamed, completely caught off guard by the sudden voice of the pestering courter. The mug in her hand wasn't there long, instead both it and the content spilling on the poor girl's lap. She let out another scream, though this one of sheer… Ocuh-ness.

Contently, Chris walked around to the other side of the couch, leaning over her slightly as she brushed her lap, trying to find some relief from the scolding heat.

"Want me to kiss that better, instead?" He asked with a smile, much to her dismay.

"The hell are you trying to do to me Chris, make it so I can never have children?!" She barked, pinching the fabric of her pants up in a vain attempt to keep it off of her skin, "I should throw a hot cup of hot chocolate on your lap and see how you like it!"

She glared at him for a good amount of time before he opened his mouth to say something. However, she quickly called out exactly what it was.

"We're in **Russia**!!"

"What exactly do you have against Russia?!" He asked whilst pouting, sitting down beside her and snaking an arm around her waist. "Oh Jilly… I have a proposition for you – Will you marry me when we get back to America in a week?"

"I… I guess…?!"

Her shocked face had returned again, very similar to the one she had worn out in the blizzard. She couldn't manage to figure out whether he was serious or not.

"… Then can we be engaged until then?" Chris asked quietly. His eyes had lit up since she had given her somewhat answer, making his question obviously genuine.

"… Engaged in Russia, during a blizzard…?" Jill mused quietly, seeming a little edgey. She slowly seemed to calm down about the whole thing before sighing. "… You're not going to leave me alone until I'm your wife, are you?"

"Nope."

"… Alright, fine, we'll do that then, I guess." She shrugged, before smiling somewhat shyly at her partner… Eh, fiancée. "But not while we're in Russia!"

"I bet you wouldn't be saying that if we were in Sweden or something…"

"Shut up, Honey."

* * *

A/N;

And according to my friends and I, that's how Chris proposed to Jill 8D! Well… I had to elaborate, a lot XD


End file.
